The Chronicles of a Champion: The Books Are Real
by JustTheCursedHero
Summary: Teresa is a homeschooled nobody with 5 friends. But, her entire life changes when 2 of our beloved Half-Bloods show up at her bedroom door. Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, OC X ? Reviews Faster Chapters Set after TSoN but before TMoA Rated T: for violence, minor course language, and romance
1. What About, Wait What

The Books Are Real

CHAPTER 1

_Teresa's POV_

I awoke at 6:47 November 10, 2013, I saw, as I glanced at my grey alarm clock. I sat for a quick minute to make sure no one was awake, I was right, it wasn't 10:00 yet.

I just felt that I should get dressed today so I put on my skinny jeans, black sports bra, black Falling in Reverse T-shirt, and black lace-up combat boots. I went into the bathroom down the hall and brushed my long dark brown hair, with crimson dip-dye. I left my hair down and put on a gold, bronze, and silver, braided, headband that went across my forehead.

I quietly exited the bathroom, as it was across from my older brother's room, I went down stairs and walked into the kitchen, I turned off the over-head light on the stove I walked over to my fridge and opened it up. Nothing looked appetizing. So I opened the freezer, I closed my dark brown eyes, and let the cold, 2 degree, air onto my face to wake me up. I didn't want anything in the freezer, so I closed the door and went to the bowl of gala apples by the window. I grabbed an unbrused apple and yawned.

I took a generally big, juicy bight out of my apple and spun 180 degrees on one foot, then I walked quietly back up the wooden stairs, careful of not waking my overweight beagle, basking in the sunlight from the window, I could hear her snoring.

As I made my way up to my room, taking yet another bite of my apple, I approached my sticker infested, door. SQUEAK, my door was so loud, I cringed, CREAK, hmmm. Once I opened it enough to squeeze through, I closed my door, turned on my fan, and laid on my twin size bed, on top of the zebra sheets and comforter. I let out one big, long, well deserved sigh.

Then, it all changed.

I heard a knock at the door, the bedroom door, I said, "Jules go away, I don't want to see some mine craft video." I didn't hear footsteps leaving, so I got a bit frighted with all the break-ins in town the past 4 months. I grabbed the first heavy thing I saw, Breaking Dawn the hard cover, and tip toed to the door. I turned the knob and swung it open.

Standing in my doorway were two people, a girl, about 15 or so, and a guy, about 13, a year older than me. I stepped back, "Umm," I managed to get out, "Hi," the girl said, "I'm Piper, and this is Nico," motioning to the guy, he raised a hand to wave, I noticed a skull ring on him.

So many thoughts flooded through my head right now, first I had to keep from smiling, and getting the worlds biggest grin on my face. I put the book down from its batting position onto my vanity by the door, and held out my hand to Piper, "Wait your not somebody messing with me right?" I questioned her. "No," it was the first I heard him speak, it was calm, totally relaxed, like he was tired, almost like it was taking up what energy he had left, unlike Piper, she looked full of energy, but remained in a calm essence way like that, "we're not messing with you. I swear on the River Styx."

I was stunned, "Ok, then what do you want with me?" I asked. I waited twenty seconds, it felt like an eternity, finally Piper let out a sigh, "Ok look, what's you name?" "Teresa, not Theresa, Ter-es-a i hate it when people call me that." I replied. "Ok," she finished off with a sweet voice almost like it was taking over me, "Teresa, we need you to come with us, we're heading to California to get 3 people and make a truce is that ok if you come with." I couldn't help but say, "Yes."


	2. That Would Be Awkward

_The Books Are Real_

Chapter 2

Teresa's POV

I was told to 'grab a backpack, fill it with clothes, and come out to my front yard'. I did as told, when Piper and Nico left my doorway IN A FREAKING SHADOW! I quietly tiptoed downstairs as fast as I could and went into my white cabinet, next to the garage door, and grabbed a huge, black book bag. i ran back upstairs to grab some jeans, shirts, underwear, bras, earbuds, socks, and finally a pair of flip flops and Nike's. I decided not to bring a Percy Jackson book(awkward), so I grabbed my white iPod and quickly changed my background from Leo and Nico, to, a picture of my dog.

I went downstairs to put on a guys neon green hoodie, and a black leather jacket with silver chains, over it. I walked quietly over to my sleeping dog and bent down slowly into a crouching position. I sat there for thirty seconds, "Lucy, I love you. Okay. Don't forget that...ever," I whispered to her as I took my dry lips and gently kissed her forehead. I sat there for a minute, I started to have tears forming in my dark brown eyes. Knowing that from the Mist as Piper explained 'everyone will forget you existed. But, when you return the Mist will cover up their memories, like you were there'.

With that thought in my head, I got up, took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of my nose to stop crying, took one last look at my living room, and started for the front door.

I opened up the white, front door slightly, turned sideways, squeezed outside and closed the heavy door. As soon as I turned around, my mouth dropped. FLOATING before me was a huge brown wooden ship, with red sails as tall as the crystal clear blue sky. At the bottom of my red brick stairs I saw inhuman like beauty, Piper, I thought to myself. "I see you saw our ship. How are you holding up with this all?" "WOW, I'm fine, and um, WOW." I think that was all I could manage. "Come on, Teresa, there's some stuff you should hear about on the ship. Wait, your not afraid of heights, right?" "No, not at all. Just Spiders, nothing else kinda like everything that I would be scared of went to spiders. Well except for being alone, in the woods, at night. I feel like... Hmm I don't know but yeah." I rambled as I walked towards the Argo II, with each small step closer I took, I felt like this hole in my chest was filling up. Like I was complete, the void was filled, I know, it's cheesy. I finally got to the ladder after Piper had gone up, I took a deep breath and started to climb the wooden ladder. When I got to the top of the ladder I climbed onto the main deck and saw that everybody was looking at me, "umm," I said, a little confused, I saw two identical blonde boys, a Latino elf, another blonde boy with electric eyes, a blonde girl who had a worried look on her face like she lost something important, a sleeping Nico...or was he passed out, Piper and two goat-human like things, one of them was holding a baseball bat. I had to use all of my self control now, considering that my favorite book series, EVER was standing in front of me.

The blonde girl walked slowly up to me. She was standing about three feet away from me, I immediately recognized her as Annabeth. I saw her storm grey eyes examine me without moving her head, her chin up, or was it just that I was 5'4 and she was six inches taller than me.

Annabeth's POV

As I approached the brown haired girl, I couldn't help but notice even with a perfectly strait face, her smile still radiated. The same atmosphere I got from Apollo, I felt such warmth, friendliness, kindness, like she wouldn't hurt a fly, despite the fact that she looked like a miniature Thalia. She could be child if Hestia, goddess of hearth, or..or, no. She doesn't deserve to be a child of Apollo. Rachel said that the child of Apollo claimed on this ship would endure the most mental and physical pain throughout the entire quest. "Does she know?" I nonchalantly ask Piper without looking in her direction, "No," I sighed at her answer, "I thought she should hear it from you." I sighed yet again, then she spoke up, "Wait, hold on a minute. Tell me what, exactly." I saw doubt, or fear in her dark brown eyes. "Okay, you- um- what's your name?" "Teresa," she calmly replied gaining back her confident position. "LEO!" I screamed, he looked in my direction, after he snapped out of his staring contest with this Teresa girl, she was glaring at him and he was blushing. "Start this boat up, and get us going at full speed ahead." Leo nodded and went off to Festus.


	3. Apollo's Smile

_3 the books are real_

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I was looking at the blank scenery of trees, trees and more trees. 'Wow this place must be so interesting' I thought to myself and mentally laughed at my sarcasm. Then I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jason said, "She's coming." I took a long, deep, breath and turned around from the railing of the Argo II to see everybody on the main deck. Man, was it crowded, all 7 demigods aboard the ship were forming a crescent around her. I caught just a glimpse of her, because I was behind Travis Stoll. I managed to shove him out of the way to see her again, just as Annabeth was about done talking to her, OF COURSE. I saw her face, her deep brown eyes, her dark brown hair, and her mouth...even though it was strait I could almost feel the presence of her smile, it was a warm, bright feeling like, the word joy came to mind. Then I managed to lock eyes with her for a moment that felt just to short. I could see her face start to give me a look, be her eyes were still locked on me with something that wasn't afflicted with the glare she was giving me. Was it lust, wait what does that even mean, stupid Annabeth is starting to rub off on me, it was compassion I felt like she was telling me 'lets talk later'. Then Annabeth called my name, the moment was cut short, I blushed cause I thought she saw the look I was giving Teresa. It turns out we had to leave and go get this Percy Jackson guy I've been hearing about since I got to Camp Half-Blood.

Teresa's POV

After that starring contest with Leo, I don't know what to make of him, so I decided to ask him about that later. "Teresa, come over here I need to tell you about something." Annabeth said motioning her hand towards the direction she was headed. I glanced back at the jumpy Latino elf, and headed towards her.

Annabeth's POV

I walked over to a wooden bench near the rail and sat on the left side, while Teresa sat on the right.

After I finished explaining to her what she is, she seemed incredibly calm about it. Like she had already known about it. So I decided not to ask her about that. "Wait a minute," she butted in, "I have a mom, and a dad." I was about to say something but I couldn't think of anything, my mouth just hung there slightly open. "Well, who do you live with." "My mom. But, my dad lives in the house down the road," she stuttered, she sounded a little shaky now. "Judging by who you live with, I would say that your godly parent is male. But we will find out when they claim you." I noticed she didn't ask what claiming was.

"Now," I continued, "the signs that means you probably are a-" "Wait how did you find me or-or know who I am," she butted in again. "An Oracle told us. The Oracle is a mortal who can see past the Mist and gives prophecies, like the future." Her mouth made an O shape. "Ok, now the signs that you are a demigod. 1: You have ADHD or ADD, and Dyslexia-" I stopped because her mouth dropped open, and her dark eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?" I asked a little unsure of the situation. "I-I-I I don't have Dyslexia or ADHD." She finished off scared, my heart already broken into pieces because of Percy...my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach.

Just when I was about to say something, there was a blinding light radiating off of Teresa. I squinted my storm grey eyes, when the light as bright as the sun died down I saw that Teresa had on a necklace. It was sterling silver and the shape of the sun, with a green glass pearl in the middle.

Teresa's POV

After I said that I don't have ADHD or dyslexia to Annabeth, she paused for just a quick second. Her facial express changed rapidly then I saw a bright light, brighter than the sun itself. When I died down I saw that everybody on the main deck; that included the sandy hair twins who apparently were named Travis and Connor Stoll, Leo, Grover and Annabeth; was staring at me. All of their faces gave me the saddest, condoning, about to cry looks ever. I had on a sun necklace, "Uhhh," I must've sounded so stupid, "what's this?" "You've been claimed." Annabeth explained, "All hail Teresa, Daughter of Apollo." They all knelt.


	4. Not That Much Different From Everyday

Hey guys I need your feed back

I know that these are a little boring but I promise that these are going to get a lot more interesting!

**4 the books are real**

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

My heart snapped in half when Teresa was claimed. Everyone of us knows what Rachel said about the Apollo child claimed on the Argo II.

'The entire camp was eating lunch, except me. I was late because I was working on the Argo II, so when I walked up to my spot at the Hephaestus table and clumsily sat down. I saw the empty chalice and plate, glistening in gold, I said, "Cherry Coke please." and cherry coke appeared in my chalice. I was reaching for my drink with one of my oily hands, when Chiron appeared behind me and set a hand on my shoulder. It startled me, I jumped a little bit, my heart skipped a beat, and I turned my head towards Chiron. "Leo, come with me. I've got some," he paused, "um, news for the 7 of you here now." I knew he meant the 7 out of 12 if the prophecy. So I followed him, still thirsty after all my hard work.

When I got to the rec. room in the Big House I saw Nico, Connor and Travis, Annabeth, Piper and Jason sitting around the ping pong table. I quietly and awkwardly sat in my seat disturbing the silence. "So why am I here? I'm starving." I said. Annabeth glared at me, she looked so depressed, helpless, she had dark circles under her eyes. I couldn't help but sink down into my metal chair. "So, I guess you're all wondering why you are here," Chiron announced and Travis replied with a big fat, "DUH." "Well last night I received a urgent phone call from Rachel. She said 'One if the members of the prophecy is the child of Apollo with his smile. The Apollo's Smile. She will not know who she is, so you guys must go to her and get her.' But remember you've all heard the Prophecy about this child. She will endure the worst of your physical and mental suffering all throughout the prophecy she's apart of." We all had looks of sorrow on our faces. "Rachel sent me her location. You will reach her before you reach Camp Jupiter. Leo," he turned to me, "here are the coordinates. Go to them as one of your stops and you will find her."

As I got up from my kneeling position u noticed a look of confusion on her face, as a single tear rolled down Annabeth's face. When we stopped here I think we all knew why Festus stopped here.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Teresa asked. Annabeth turned her around, slung her arm over her shoulder, and and answered, "Come on, I'll tell you."

Teresa's POV

Ok that whole thing where they all knelt and Annabeth cried a little bit, totally embarrassing I must add. I just like can't handle being the center of attention, having all their eyes stare at you, getting their undivided attention, NO. That's mortifying. So when Annabeth put her arm over my shoulder, I was glad to leave.

When we got into Annabeth's bedroom we both sat on her comfortable bed. "Ok, Teresa look, there's this, uh, prophecy thing. And, uh, it's about you," it sounded like it pained her to say this to me, which frightened me a little. "Ok," she drew a long, deep breath "the prophecy says that the daughter of Apollo claimed on this ship, with his smile will have the worst physical, mental and emotional pain out of all 10 of the Demigods here." It sounded like it hurt her to get it out. I don't really know, exactly how my face looked when she said that, but I can assure you that I wasn't as shines as I thought I would be. I gave her a side smile, "It'll probably be no different from my normal day, just get stabbed instead of punched." Annabeth gave me a confused look, "I have an older brother who weighs 180 pounds," I paused, "and a huge lack of friends." "Oh" she sighed, "I understand." I smiled and let out a slight laugh. She looked at me with a look in her face that I couldn't pin what it was and said, "Yep, you've deffenitly got Apollo's smile." "And none if his other children have his smile?" I questioned her, "Not nearly as much as you do." I was a bit astonished so I blushed a little, I think.

Annabeth showed me my bedroom, surprisingly it was electric blue, my favorite color, and the sheets were neon yellow, my other favorite color. I was a little weirded out by that. I walked in two steps after Annabeth left and I closed the door quietly behind her, after she asked me if I needed anything else just ask anybody. I let out a big sigh a grew the world's BIGGEST smile in my face. I squinted my my eyes shut and mentally screamed "YESSSSSS!"

I could definitely deal with any amount of pain to have this actually happening. I not so carefully, set my black book bag down at the foot of the bed and jumped on the bed. My heart started to beat really fast, my pulse was rising, I was so happy and full of energy I could run a marathon, jump off a cliff, and slay a dragon in under and hour and not be any less tired or happy than I am right now.

I decided to go out on the main deck and see where we are at, we've been traveling for about an hour now. I wonder how fast we travel? I got up off my bed wiped that HUGE smile off my face and walked towards the door. I reached for the doorknob and paused for ten seconds to make sure no one was outside. I like to remain unnoticed. Nobody was in the hallway, thank the gods, and turned the gold knob. I started for the main deck and noticed that the only person(or satyr) on the deck was Leo. I walked up to the railing about five feet away from him, crossed my jacket covered arms, rested them on the wooden rail and let out little sigh. I watched over the moving land beneath me. I decided to speak up, because I was curious. "So, where are we headed exactly?" I calmly asked him.

He let out an impish grin and said, "California." "What?" I interrogated him, "nothing... Sorry," he cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." I shook his hand with what looked like oil grease all over it and replied with, "Teresa Levesque, Daughter of Apollo."


	5. The Giant Cycloptic Reason

Sorry it took so long I promise you I won't abandon you. My VERY good explanation is in my comment reply.

**Omg thank you so much for your comment littlebalisick it made me smile. And it might take me a little bit to update chapters cause I have dance 4 nights and tumbling the fith but thank you!**

5 the books are real

Teresa's POV

"Well then, Arrowhead how are you handling this all?" Leo questioned me, I raised a brow when he called me Arrowhead. "Pretty good I guess...and what's with Arrowhead anyway?" I cocked my head and raised both eyebrows this time.

"It's your nickname, since your daughter of Apollo, god of archery." "Oh," I looked back over the wooden railing, "where are we- uh, over exactly?" Still looking over the railing. "We are overrr- Festus, where are we?" It was just then that I actually noticed the GIGANTIC, gold, metal dragon head on the front of the ship, my eyes widened. Festus made some clicking noises and some scratching noises, then Leo turned around, he opened his mouth to answer my question when, he notice my face. He gave me one of those side smirks and let out a little laugh, "That's Festus, my dragon, or was a dragon." His cheerful face dropped, but it immediately came back to life and said, "But now he's just a head." I still had bug eyes, "And you just so happen to speak metal dragon," I teased as I just-so-happened to get that same side smirk on my smiling face.

He gave me the smallest closed smile and rolled his deep brown eyes. "So, anyway just in case you still wanted to know. We are over somewhere in east Kansas, western Virginia," he sighed. "Woah," I said astonished, "that's REALLY fast." putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'really'. "Why thank you ma'lady." he did a court jester bow. I gave him a big smile and laughed. He was starring at me, like at my face. "Leo," he didn't answer, "Leo!" I said louder and snapped in his tan face, he just as quickly as I snapped, jolted back to life. His mischievous face went a few shades paler and he blushed, madly. I quickly figured out that if I were stuck in his awkward situation, I would want that person to change the subject, so I did.

"So," I tried to encourage him to come up with something to say, a clever joke, anything, he just said, "You've got a gorgeous smile, Arrowhead," I groaned when he called me my new nickname. "Thank you?" I said in a confused tone.

"Umm,"

"So,"...

"Oh! What's with the wii remotes anyway? Is that like how you steer?" I cautiously questioned him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, again. "Yeah, look here," his face lit up like a lightbulb.

After he explained to what all of the different remotes and stuff, do he look extremely pleased with himself and gave himself a huge grin on his face when he was done. I couldn't help but laugh at his extremely sarcastic and ridiculous face.

Leo's POV

Totally Out Of My League, yup.

Teresa's POV

A little but into our conversation, I told him about where I live(ps incase your wondering, there is not much there), I just though of something. "So, Leo mhy are we going to California anyway, like besides to get 3 people. I mean, there has to be a reason we are taking these people?" "Oh, ok so long story, but... We took 'THE' Golden Fleece" making finger marks around the word 'the' "from a giant cyclops on his island in the sea of monsters and he wants it back so," he took a deep breath, because he was talking so fast, "he is going to invade Camp Half-Blood to get it back. So we are all part of some prophecy for the next few thousand quests at Camp so...yeah we have to go to this guys home and kill him." "You know, that is like, REALLY mean, I mean how would you like it if somebody came to your house to kill you. But then again, you do have your reasons." Gah! Stupid impulsivity.

He elongated his face and said, "Hmm, I guess you do have a point, but yeah. We also have a point." He gained confidence with that last sentence and got a little cocky.

I just rolled my dark eyes, and looked back over the wooden railing that Leo handcrafted himself. And I must say, I am really impressed with him.

He must have noticed that same look I had on my face and said "Kansas City." after some quiet creaks from Festus, of course.

I did a slide, side smile at his childish face. Then my heart dropped.

I realized that I was a little bit over protective of my friends, so if he was my friend that would heart me mentally, and emotionally, right.

I reacted in impulse and quickly blurted out, "Ok, Leo, look." To late now, i have his attention, "I think your really funny and I wanna be friends, but with that whole 'mental suffering' thing, I'm over protective of what friends I actually have and, and, an," I stuttered and stopped, "I think that you getting hurt or something, would like be part of that mental suffering and all. So I'm really sorry about that. I-I mean it's not like I can help it." He stood there frozen for like ten really long seconds, I was surprised because of the amount he had been tapping his slender fingers.

Leo's POV

She cares about me. Somebody is telling me that they care, but she's also telling me I'll probably get hurt, captured or killed to so. But you know what, she cares about me and she's only known me for about an hour and a half. I've got no one else to go back to so, 'what the Hades'.

"Ok, Teresa I've figured out that you care for your friends and stuff, and you don't have that many," I mentally cursed myself for that last part, STUPID IMPULSE. "so I am willing to possibly sacrifice what sanity I have left to be friends with you." She turned paler than Nico. "But don't feel bad, I have nobody here or anywhere else to run back to, or who cares about me-"

She cut me off, "L-L-Leo I know exactly what you mean, but you don't have to-"

"I want to."

There, I said it as clear as day, it still hung in the crisp, cool, breezy air. I had her full attention. She wasn't even glancing down at the city, which seemed to fascinate her sparkling eyes, she was no longer resting on the railing either. She was standing next to it, arms by her sides, still covered in her hoodie and jacket, she looked like a mirror of myself right now.

She was looking me in the eyes, her eyes looked misty. She gave the faintest smile, even though on her it radiated a thousand times brighter than the overhead sun. There was a good foot between us now, we were alone on the main deck, so I did the only natural thing, I hugged her.

She still had her arms by her side, her chin was resting on my shoulder, my arms were around her back. It must've took her a second to register what was happening. So she took her arms and wrapped them around my back. She felt like she was a puzzle piece, she fit perfectly into my arms and body. It felt, natural.

After a moment she said "Thank you," and we pulled back. The situation felt awkward, so I'm actually surprised no one came up and made the situation even more awkward. Then, it hit me right in the back of the head, they were all eating breakfast. No wonder I was starving, a growing boy needs to eat. "Are you hungry?" Her eyes widened like she was having an epiphany, "Yes! In starving all I've had today was an apple." "Well everyone else is eating breakfast, so...it's this way come on." I grabbed her wrist firmly, and she made no protest against the chance of food, I guess. And I took her down the hall explaining how we get our food and burn offerings. She seemed incredibly calm about this whole deal like she knew everything, exept when I said the whole, 'appearing food' thing she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her mouth open and said, "That. Is. AWESOME."

Teresa's POV

When we walked into the dining hall, the Stolls' were throwing pieces of Lucky Charms at each other, Annabeth was starring blankly at her cooling oatmeal while she ate quietly, Grover was having a blast eating enchiladas and drinking coffee, Coach Hedge was chewing on a tin can while admiring his stick, Nico had one dry pancake on his plate and was drinking what looked like orange juice, and Piper was giving Jason a scolding lecture about vegetarianism while he was taking a big bite out of a sausage patty. I held back a smile and followed in behind Leo.

Annabeth noticed me and spoke up, "Ok good your here, I assume Leo told you what we are doing," she glared at said person and he went all stiff and saluted her, he topped it all off with a "Yes ma'am." I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Here sit anywhere you like and just tell your plate what you want." I sat with Leo on my right and Connor on my left, that might not have been the smartest move on my part though. I asked my plate for "An egg white omelette with sausage." When it appeared exactly the way my mom makes it,three eggs with shredded cheddar cheese and six of the thin sausage links thingys, on my plate, I impulsively said, "awesome" and Connor looked over at me. "You," gesturing to me, "this little thing is gonna eat all of that." As I was getting up to do my offering with Leo I replied, "Yes." with a bit of caution in my tone.

"It's just, that's a lot of food."

"So."

"So, are you sure you can eat all of that." And by now we had everyone's attention.

"Watch me." I heard Travis snicker discreetly next to him, and he got a slap on the back of the head from Connor for that.

•••

When I finished my last bite if delicious breakfast, Connor's mouth was open. I gave him a little side smirk. He mumbled something then took five bucks out of his pocket and handed it to Travis. "You bet on me!" I exclaimed. "A Stoll never turns down a bet," Annabeth answered for them. "And that was a LOT of food." Travis added. "So let me get this strait, two guys bet on a little twelve and a half year old girl eating her breakfast in under seven minutes." I questioned them, and they replied, "Yep," in unison.


	6. Falling Back

Sorry about the long wait for the updates, I am really busy but every time there's an extremely long wait its PROBABLY going to be a long chapter

LittleBalilisk- thanks for the review and I can absolutely 1000% guarantee that the overprotectiveness will come later in the story

**6 the books are real**

Teresa's POV

OH MY GODS! I just had the Stolls' make a bet on me and I hugged Leo Valdez. Ahhh, if I don't control myself I might have a fangirl overload. So no calling anybody there nicknames, untill someone else uses them, and no blurting out random Percy Jackson facts. But I mean seriously, I JUST HUGGED LEO VALDEZ!

So I was getting a tour of the Argo II, from Leo. We had just walked out of the mess hall, or I was forced out when everyone was distracted by a conversation or argument, Leo here grabbed my wrist with his oily hands, he took a whole bunch of forks and made a catapult out of them, and dragged me out, I didn't want to make I scene so I didn't protest. But as he was forcefully tugging me I heard him say what I think was "Tour."

He stopped as soon as we got out of the door and pointed to a closed one across from the dining hall, "Storage," he said in the most blank tone, we walked a few feet, he pointed to the left, "Coach," then to the right, "one of the three." He kept is tone in a blank form. "Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Percy one of the three, you, me, one of the three, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Nico" he kept a poker face the entire time and I had to keep from laughing at him and his ridiculous facial expression.

When we got to the stairs that went down, he grabbed both of my wrists and practically dragged me, I could barely stand on my feet, that would not be the first time. He was laughing like he was having a blast, meanwhile I was saying "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." at each step. When we got to the lower deck he turned so that his back was facing me and his arms were over his shoulders, his hands were still giving me the death grip on my wrists. "Well, come on. Get on." "What are you-" I interrogated him but I was cut short when he yanked me onto his back. I did a little shriek in surprise.

"This is more fun." he laughed, "How?" I protested. "I meant for me Arrowhead," he got a wicked huge grin, that I was a but frightened by, if I must confess. "But why," "Uhhh," he looked dumbstruck.

I let the topic drop, so he started to walk. I just felt... I don't know, but I know I liked the way it felt, my arms wrapped around his neck, my chin resting on his shoulder, my legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms were under my knees giving me support, I fit perfectly.

He started to talk normal now, "this is the sick bay and this is the armory-" I cut him off "Hey, don't I get a sword?"

"Well when you were claims he gave you a necklace, right?"

"Yup."

"Well it's probably your weapon of choice since you got it when you were claimed." I looked down at my silver necklace, "Here let me have a look at it," and he dropped me into the hard wooden floor. My butt hit the floor with a loud THUMP! "OWW! Leo, you know that I DO have legs right?!" "Oh, uhh, I'm..." He paused then started to laugh madly, as he slowly turned to look at me lying on the floor, "SO TOTALLY NOT SORRY." He said laughing.

"Here," he held out his left hand to me, I took it, "let me help you up." My hand gripped to his, tightly, as he pulled me up he held out his other hand for me to take. I took his other hand as I fully stood up. Our faces were inches apart, I could feel his breath coming from his mouth, his deep brown eyes met mine, my hands were still clutching on to his, my entire body was just close enough to his to feel his warmth, perhaps too warm.

"So, necklace." I said to prevent an extremely awkward situation. "Yeah, necklace," he said, he wasn't even moving his eyes from mine. "Uhh," I urged him, I could feel his body temperature rising. I didn't want him to burst into flames. That's a whole other awkward situation, "Oh," he blushed. He immediately left my eyes and dropped my hands, my hands felt cold without him there.

He turned his head down and went for my necklace, he slowly took his fingers held my necklace with caution, I could feel his breath on my neck, twisting the necklace in his fingers. Then he jerked his head up and dropped the necklace, it fell back around my neck with haste. "Try pressing the bead in the middle," I did so. When I did a 2 and a half foot, celestial bronze sword appeared in my left hand in a shimmer if light. Except the bronze was more if a gold color, was it?

"Cool," I said as I let out a small smile. I pressed the green glass pearl again, it faded back to nothing. Leo's eyes were wider than mine, and that was saying something. "Woah," was his only response, after about three seconds of silence "Alright Arrowhead lets continue, and maybe this time I will get the magical weapon." I laughed at his 'joke' and followed him.

"This, is the main engine, room." "Oh! Leo, who is driving this ship?" I questioned him, not wanting to fly strait into the side of a building with the next breeze. "Oh Festus is. He is kind if like autopilot." "Ok, good." I felt relieved and let out a sigh of relief.

"There are some storage rooms, and this..." He said opening up a set if double doors, "is the Pegasus stables." I walked it a few feet admiring his workmanship when I notices a huge hole in the floor. My eyes grew big as I stumbled backwards, "Hold it there. They have glass doors, you see?" He said as he jumped onto the glass doors, I held my breath in case it wouldn't hold his weight. "Well no, I can't see." he looked confused, "The glass is clear. Duh," "We'll aren't you being sarcastic." he exclaimed.

•••

Annabeth's POV

We were almost there. I was only 25 minutes from Percy. I don't think that I could control myself much longer. It was 6:47 and we were so close, it hurt.

I was on the main deck when I heard a distinct snicker, "Alright, what did you two do?" I asked the Stoll's as they approached the main deck. Nico and Leo were having a riveting conversation and, Grover and Coach were arguing over the best can type. That left Jason, Teresa, and Piper. They did a madman grin at each other when Connor held up three fingers...two...one. "Ahhhhh," it was Piper. I gave them a stern look and raced to her room.

I heard a loud banging on her white door. "Let me out Stoll!"

"It's me what did they do."

"They super glued my door shut!"

"Ugh! Seriously."

They both dropped there faces when I gave them one of my death glares. "Ok, Piper stand back, Jason's gonna kick down your door." "What!" Jason shrieked, "why me." "Well, because your her boyfriend." "Oh," and he took a few steps back and kicked down the door with one kick. Gladly it just swung open and he didn't break the hinges. Piper looked at the Stoll's for two seconds then she chased after them with Katopris.


	7. It Wasn't Him

SORRY it took so long I'm really busy

Thank you for all of you comments I really enjoy them, they put a smile on my face and I know I write something people like. If you want to suggest something pm me or comment it.

7 the books are real

Third Person's POV

As the Argo II carefully landed in a field at Camp Jupiter, Annabeth could not wait any longer to see Percy. She might have jumped off of the ship if it were sane, and safe.

Percy felt the same way, and a little awkward too because, he was wearing a toga...

As each person carefully got off the ship, except the Stoll's, Piper pushed them, they were standing across a field from the other campers when Annabeth met Percy's eyes. Reyna opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Annabeth ran to Percy. And he did the same. The moment was silent, except for the little mumbles heard from the no-longer-star-crossed-lovers. When they decided to speak up.

Reyna: Oh... That's Annabeth.

Hazel: It's SOOO romantic, don't you think.

Frank: THAT'S Annabeth. No wonder he could remember her!

Tyson: ANNABETH!

Connor: *snikers

Travis: I-is Percy wearing a dress?

Teresa: *hand covers mouth to avoid high-pitched fangirl scream.

Leo: I thought he'd be taller?

Teresa: *slaps Leo upside the head

Jason: Wait! Percy Jackson is Preator?!

Piper: WOW... *glances at Jason with a grin.

Then all of a sudden Annabeth flips Percy, "IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN, I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS I'LL-" Percy stated to laugh. The nerve of him.

•••

Percy's POV

Well... That was... "Seaweed Brain what are you looking at?" "Uhh," I put my hand behind my neck like I was scratching it, "you." She rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Reyna about something. I would've listened too but, I was to busy looking at Annabeth, her face and the way the moonlight captured her profile. I heard my name mentioned once, then again, then I saw Annabeth protesting. "Percy!" I jerked back to life in one swift glance from Annabeth. "We're going to go talk how about you meet some of our new friends?" She motioned her hand to a group of people, which included Nico, Hazel, Frank, Octavian, Connor, Travis, Grover, and 5 other people..or satyrs. I gave Annabeth my baby seal eyes, I should've known better than to try them on her. She just motioned her hand to words the group and walked off with Reyna.

I approached the group of people, "Nice dress, Diva," I recognized that voice, "Shut it Travis." He put his hands up. "So let me get this strait," a boy with Thalia's electric blue eyes and blonde hair said, "your Preator?" "Yup. So I assume you must be Jason?" "Indeed," "And these are Piper," he motioned to a girl with choppy brown hair, and independent look on her face, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, eyes that changed colors practically every time I blinked, and really tan skin, she examined me for a second then continued to get a independent look on her face that says 'hurt him and I hurt you' considering she was holding Jason's hand 'him' is Jason, "Leo," a shorter, scrawny kid with crazy brown hair, a look on his face that read 'I tell cheesy jokes', suspenders, oil grease all over himself, was making some-sort of contraption in his hands that he wasn't even taking a second look at, and to top it all off, goggles on his head like a headband, "Teresa," she had on combat boots, and a leather jacket, to be honest she looked like she could beat the pulp out of the first person who messed with her, she looked like a miniature version of Thalia, but the craziest thing was this this warm smile on her face that reminded me of Apollo's, and THAT was saying something, "and Coa- Leo where's Coach?" "I dunno I thought that you had him." Jason glanced at the two twins, "what did you two-?" "Nothing," they said together. "I go find him, brother." Tyson volunteered, "Sure big guy," he gave me a hug, I gasped for breath, and life, and he let go, apologized and took off.

"PERCY! Is this where you've been the past eight months." That bleating voice brought back memories of my twelve year old self, "No Grover, not the entire time." "So do the tin cans taste any different here?" "Uhhh, I don't know." "Oh," the poor guy...goat sounded disappointed.

Jason's POV

Percy Jackson is Praetor...

"Jason!" I heard Hazel quietly call as she ran up to me and wrapped her slender arms around me. "I missed you," she finished as she in wrapped herself from around me, I could feel Piper's questioning look bear into the back of my head.

I noticed that when she let go of me, she immediately went back to standing next to Frank. Her light brown hand quickly found Frank's beefy hand, her hand looped into his with one quick swift move. She was standing so close to him, there arms weren't just touching, they were wresting on each other. "Umm, what happened between you two when I was gone?" I questioned them with a cautious tone. They both blushed madly, Percy walked up next to Frank, put a hand on each of his shoulder and let out a strong throat clearing, "Well-" Frank cut him of with a What-The-Heck-Are-You-Doing-I-Am-So-Going-To-Kill- You look. Percy backed off with his hands in the air.

Teresa's POV

I am defiantly dreaming now. I just saw the percabeth reunion with my own eyes. I lost it right then and there.

I couldn't help but smile, I mean come on, who wouldn't. This is like THE BEST DAY EVER!

Anyway Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Piper were all having a conversation, Leo said, "Come on Teresa, were going to go and look around," he took my arm and I didn't protest but sarcastically commented, "Thank you for my opinion on the manner, it was greatly appreciated." He did the same, "Your welcome."

I was looking at the interacted detail in the architecture, when I noticed Leo wasn't even looking at the buildings or people or anything. His was fumbling with some colored wires he was pulling out of his sleeve. "You know if you are not going to look around we'll just go back." "I-I-...ok." He put away the wires and started to look around, I took off both of my jackets because it got increasingly hot all if a sudden. He started to mumble something about a different way to make the structure or something like that. He stopped mumbling, then he just stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

I stopped to and started to call him, "Leo!" I ran after him, he just went faster. "Leo stop!" faster. "What are you doing!" faster. Finally he made it to the ship ladder, I was a few hundred yards behind him screaming his name, "Leo, what's wrong!?" He climbed up the ladder and was on the deck when I just made to the wooden ladder. I climbed up and he was standing by the controls, "What are you doing?" I ran up to him, I grabbed his shoulders with such haste and jerked him around so he faced me.

My heart stopped, his eyes were a glowing green, he brushed my hands off his shoulders and turned back around and continued to fumble with the controls. I grabbed his both of his wrists and turned him back around, this time he fought back, he turned his arms so his wrists got loose and tried to push back on my shoulders, I fell back a few steps and tried to snap him out of it. He pushed back on me again, this time with a force that definitely was not his, it was like an invisible wall slammed against me and I went flying back. I was near the wall on the other side of the deck, my elbows dragged across the wood floor, probably bleeding furiously beyond my belief, but sadly that was the least of my worries at the moment.

He went back for the controls and before I could even get up he set off an explosion, BOOM! I got up and started to yell at him, "What the heck!" I was halfway across the deck when, BOOM! Another explosion was set off. I could hear the panic and screams on the ground. I reached him and turned him around, "Are you crazy!" His eyes were normal, he had a confused look on his faces like he had no idea what had just happened. "I just- I was just-" I could hear someone coming up the ladder. "What the heck Valdez, do you WANT to start a war?" "I-" he couldn't speak, he just took my hands off his shoulders and went to the rail.

I stood there facing his direction with a look on my face that read 'WHAT THE HECK!' when Percy and Annabeth reach the deck. Leo had his head in his hands, and I'm sure if he had a tail it would be between his legs.

"What was that for!" Percy screamed when he went up to Leo and pushed back on his shoulders. Leo got this terrified look on his faces like Percy was about to punch him, and Annabeth was right behind Percy backing him up. Leo stepped back from arms reach and went near the wall where I fell and leaned against a wall. "Can somebody please tell ME what happened, cause I don't know?" By this time everyone else we had on board before, and Frank and Hazel were on the ship. Hazel looked shaken like she had just seen a ghost, Jason was unconscious, and Frank looked like he just wanted to hang Leo like a piñata and beat him to death.

We all were in a circle around Leo, well except Jason, Leo looked terrified. We were in the air on Festus autopilot. They were all yelling different things at him at the same time, his reply over and over again was, "I don't know," finally I gathered some courage to speak, "SHUT UP!" They all did and looked at me, "I don't think that Leo accually did this. His eyes were like glowing, they were green." "Yeah," Leo backed me up, "last thing I remember I was walking through New Rome, next thing I know, Teresa is shaking my shoulders, yelling at me and I can hear screams on the ground and I smelt smoke."

You could hear a pin drop. Finally Annabeth spoke up, "I think that he might have been possessed by, one of the Fates. I mean this here has something big to do obviously-" she was cut short by Hazel who still looked shaken up, "Something big! The last thing that I heard from Octavian was that Frank, Jason and I are no longer allowed at Camp Jupiter!" She sounded furious. Frank, already clutching Hazel's left hand, clutched it so tight that his knuckles were white.

The blood from my elbows were at my finger tips, I didn't pay a bit of attention to it though, the silence was pretty loud. You could feel the tension between everything going on, when the blood finally started it's rapid dripping off of my middle fingers and onto the floor. Grover, standing next to me while giving a death glare at Leo, immediately turned his head towards me and looked down at my arms and the blood flowing down them and the deep red drops on the floor. He gasped, and everyone turned there head to me, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." and walked out of the situation and made my way to the infirmary for some ambrosia.


	8. The Shock That Went Down My Spine

Ok new deal, I'm going to be updating at least once a week. I'm really sorry don't send me to Tartarus at least it's better than u waiting 6 days with no excuse.

Haha littlebasilisk you funny I like that idea. How about you decide. I laughed that was a really neat idea.

Guest-thnx for the comment I liked it!

8 The books are real

Teresa's POV

My elbows were hurting really bad now. I had tried to wipe the blood off of my arms, no success. I just smeared it all over myself. I was at the infirmary now, I opened the wooden door and it made a loud CREEAAKK! I left it open as I stormed inside. I walked past the empty cots and went to a white shelf labeled 'Nectar and Ambrosia' in black sharpie. The detail on this ship was incredible for a fifteen year old to build.

I grabbed the blue bucket labeled Ambrosia, and broke off a small piece and ate it. I turned around and saw Piper with a half-conscious Jason slung over her shoulder just making it in. "What happened to him," she looked up, "Oh, you know. The usual flying brick." "WHERE!" Jason said halfheartedly, "Nowhere," Piper replied with a sigh.

"You want some help with him?" "Oh, no I'll be fine. You might want to clean up your arms though." I glanced down, my arms were covered in slightly dried blood, "The ambrosia doesn't fix that." she finished. "Thanks," I said politely as I walked out of the infirmary and made my way to my room to wash up.

As I walked to my room I heard Frank saying, "It's Ok," over and over again, and it was coming out of Hazel's room. I felt guilty about that, I mean I could've done something like 'STOP LEO' but NOOO I just had to get hurt, stupid prophecy because that would happen a lot. I reached my door, I took a deep breath and turned my knob, I took a few steps ing and untied my jackets from my waist. I went into my bathroom looked in the mirror, my shirt was covered in dried blood, my hair was a bit of a mess, and I also had some more blood on my arms. I went into my room locked and the door, then I went to my backpack, which was still laying at the foot of the bed and pulled out a lime green t-shirt with the symbols for 'pain' written across the chest in Chinese. I took off my dirty shirt and put on my clean one. I unzipped another pocket and pulled out my hair brush, I took off my headband and grabbed a hair tie. I stuffed my golden headband into the small compartment and went back into the bathroom.

I got to the sink and turned on the water to warm. It took a minute, so I soaked in on the fact that this was THE best day ever! When the water was finally warm enough, I found a small towel and used it to wipe off the blood on my arms. When I got all of my blood I noticed that my open gashes on my elbows were reduced to an area paler than the rest. I turned off the water and brushed my hair, making sure I got all of my knots out. When I was done I put my hair into a ponytail, getting frustrated with it a lot today. I looked a lot better than before, so I went back to my bag unzipped the smallest pocket and pulled out my fully charged iPod 4 and white earbuds. I grabbed my neon green hoodie, stuffed my iPod into the pocket and walked out my bedroom door.

I wanted to talk to Leo, make sure that he was ok and all. So I made my way up to the main deck, when I got there I saw Coach Hedge driving the boat, that scared me, considering I was ON the boat. Grover was talking to Annabeth and Percy, and Nico was walking up to the top deck. I looked for Leo, I didn't see him, so I turned slowly to check the top deck when I saw him. He was hiding in the corner, it was sad, his legs were crossed, his knees were up enough so that he could just lightly rest his crossed arms' elbows on them, all I could see was the top of his crazy hair, his forehead was resting on his wrists. It was pitiful, my heart just ached for him. I took a deep breath, I slowly made my way to Leo.

I sat next to him, knees against my chest, arms hugging my knees. I rested my chin on top of my arms "Are you ok?" No answer, I just smelt something burning. "Leo," I said as I reached for his elbow, when my hand made contact with his skin I flinched. A shock of electricity went from my hand up, my arm, and down my spine. What surprised me most was that he flinched too.

Leo's POV

As soon as her hand touched my elbow she flinched and a shock of electricity flew down my spine. That got my attention, my head jerked up and I met her dark brown eyes, what I saw in her eyes was disbelief, and pain. "Are you ok?" She asked me again. If I had answered Teresa I might have broken down and just let out my wave of guilt and silent suffering. No. I am a wall, I hold it back with my strength.

So I just held her gaze, her beautiful eyes were staring into mine, I felt like they were peering into my soul. I wonder if she could accually see what I held back, I hope not. I was wrong, she had that look on her face, she has seen my pain, she knows. Nope. Denial is safety right now.

I just left her stare and rested the side of my head on her shoulder. "Yes," I finally answered her. I was holding back. She was staring strait up, looking at the quickly moving stars. "Good," she was holding back too.

Teresa's POV

The moment wasn't awkward. It was nice. I saw Annabeth point at me and Percy give me a sincere look, the same as the others, out of the corner of my eye. I pursed my lips, I took a deep breath, "Good," I repeated.

•••

We sat like that for 5 minutes, then it all went downhill, still pretty normal for me.


	9. Struck By Jason

**9 the books are real**

Ok I would love to hear your opinions/comments/flares/suggestions anything. Thanks

Littlebasilisk- thanks for your comment, and trust me it all will fall into place soon enough

Chapter 9

Third Person's POV

All of a sudden an alarm went off, and all heads turned to Coach. Leo got up from the position that he so rightfully missed, to check the radars. The radar was a third full of a while bunch of tiny red blips. "Guys, we got harpies."

Just off the horizon you could hear about twenty or thirty Harpy's. Nico and Connor peered off of the top deck balcony. Hazel and Frank came storming onto the main deck with Piper and Jason at their heels. Hazel's eyes were red, like she'd been about to cry. I felt bad for her. But where was Travis?

The harpies were almost to the Argo II, Annabeth took out her dagger, Percy uncapped riptide, Grover held onto his reed pipes, Connor and Nico raced down the stairs unearthing their swords, Piper took out Katopris while Jason got out his sword too, Frank notched an arrow, Teresa stood up and pressed her necklace and a sword shimmered to life in her hand, Hazel took out her sword and Coach Hedge, he just picked up his stick, screamed "DIE!" and started to run around the deck like a psychotic maniac.

Teresa's POV

The harpies had almost reached the deck, Leo said to me, "Well let's see how good of a fighter you really are?" Considering I had an older brother who was completely obsessed with Star Wars, I knew how to work a sword. And I was pretty darn good, the only person to beat me was my brother, then again he was like 3 years older and really strong...and these were Greek monsters. My chances of not getting hurt we're slim.

Frank was already shooting exploding arrows at the harpies, that only killed like 4. That left, 26...27...28...a bunch left to kill, but it kept them back a few hundred yards. Knowing what might happen next I took a few steps away from Leo, then to my left I could feel this overwhelming sensation of heat. I looked over just as Leo's normal hand with slender fingers burst into flames...AWESOME.

Then the arrows stopped, I had almost forgot about Frank and his life depending on a stick. Frank looked over at Leo, his mouth open, one hand holding on to his notched stink arrow, and the other as if on impulse, went to his purple shirt pocket. Hazel did the same, my face probably didn't look nearly as bad as Frank's or even Percy's wide-eyed short-of-breath look. My face probably looked just like it had moments before.

Leo ran up to the right side of the Argo II, he was throwing flame balls at the harpies that were only about 100 feet away now. Everyone took a stance, except Coach. I was scared that he was accidentally going to whack one of us by mistake.

Leo had a few more of the harpies down. Leo stepped like ten feet away from the railing;the harpies had reached us. Leo got out his three pound hammer, since he was the closest to the railing, when the first harpy reached the deck Leo ran up to it, nearly jumped on top of it, and smashed it's head with his hammer.

To be honest, I was scared now. Yeah, it seems cool but accually it was quite terrifying with no training, mental or physical, I felt like I was taking a test and had missed that day in class.

Third Person's POV

After Leo had smashed the harpy everyone had started slashing the harpies too. Percy and Annabeth were fighting side by side, like the good old days. Hazel had shaken Frank back to reality and they were killing them as fast as Grover was playing his reed pipes. Coach was smashing the harpies faster than anybody. Leo was all "fired up" and turning several harpies to gold dust.

Piper had a pretty good strategy going on with Jason; she gets the attention of a few of the harpies, kills the one on the side while Jason gets the rest in the moment they forgot what was going on. Nico couldn't summon any skeletons(they were flying) so he did his best and was doing great at it. Connor was going really fast around a few harpies, turning a few here and there to gold dust, and collecting a trail of them. Meanwhile someone else like Annabeth, Percy, or Jason would get some of the harpies hot on Connor's tail. They had a good system going for them.

Now Teresa on the other hand, killed a few, got scratched on the arm, killed a few more, and just about hot a pair of talons stuck in her neck and flown off with her if, Coach hadn't been right there.

Percy's POV

I had back Annabeth, and she was next to me killing harpies, beautiful as ever. I had just killed another one when, out of the corner of my sea green eye I saw Annabeth go down.

Now, on a normal circumstance, I would have let her be. I knew her, and when she was hurt or needed help. On this case though, I hadn't seen my gorgeous Wise-Girl in eight months. I couldn't loose her again, I lost my focus for two seconds, just to see if she was ok. That was my first mistake. As soon as I turned one of the harpies had made its way over to my backside and took its large, sharp, gray talons and dug them into my shoulder blades.

I felt like time stopped, I cried out in pain, since I was still looking at Annabeth she turned her head towards me, her golden princess curls snapped around revealing her storm grey eyes to me. We locked eyes for a moment.

The harpy had dug it's velociraptor claws so deep into my back my bison started to blur, I dropped Riptide, I was pretty sure that it had reached a nerve or something in my back. The back of my already torn and tattered toga was drenched red in my blood. Annabeth had gotten the thing out of my back and killed it. My vision started to blur, last thing I heard was Annabeth calling my name. I fell to my knees, then forward, I blacked out.

Teresa's POV

Percy Jackson just went down! I was freaking out, it was my first time fighting anything and the kid who took down the Titan lord just passed out. I'm screwed.

I thought that I would be tiring out by now, but i was wrong. I could feel my adrenaline rising, pulse beating faster, I killed the next harpy with one swing. Sweet! Then the next one lunged at me: one slice and one jab that time. They were all gone for what I saw. I could see that everyone else had a lot more scratches than I did, that worried me a little bit, wasn't I supposed to have to most scratches or be the one that was passed out. Everyone was walking towards passed-out Percy, so I did the same.

I was in the back left corner of the deck, I walked a few feet to the direction that Percy was when I was caught off guard. Hazel yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

It all happened so fast, next thing I knew a black winged harpy slammed into my side. My sword flew out from my hand and slid across the deck with and almost ear wrenching screech. My back was against the deck and I was pinned down. I tried to push up but I couldn't. I thought that I heard a panicked Piped talking, next thing I knew my hair stood on end, on the back of my neck, on my arms. I heard a scream but it wasn't mine, I saw a brightness of light then heard a loud CRACKK! I was just struck my lightning.


	10. Earbuds

**10 the books are real**

**Hey guys, I wanna say that I want to have at least 1 comment before I upload the next chapter. I mean over 250 views and no comments :( you make me sad.**

**I want to know if you want more action, romance, less of it, more of certain people. Because right now I'm writing with my third eye blind here.**

_Artemis' girl- thanks for saying that I will try to make it a little bit less confusing._

_P.S. that was from the last chapter_

Jason's POV

Oh. My. Gods. What in Pluto did I just do.

We all stood there motionless and speechless. Except for Percy and Annabeth, Percy lay in the deck, unconscious, while Annabeth helped him. And Teresa laid on the deck face down, wait wasn't she on her back?

"What the Hades Jason! When I asked you to do something, I meant the bird. Not to fry her!" Piper screamed at me, breaking the silence.

"Sorry I guess I...panicked," I said having trouble getting that last word out.

"Yeah well your 'Panic Attack' didn't really help that whole curse, pain thing!" Leo said putting quotations around the words 'panic attack'.

As if on cue Teresa started to cough. I'm pretty sure that we all let out a huge sigh.

She let out a few more coughs and started to lean onto her hands. "What in the world was that for." She sounded ok, I guess.

She turned her head to face us and I gasped. Her eyes weren't brown anymore, they were electric blue, like Thalia's except the blue faded into her shade of brown towards the center. They were gorgeous eyes, but a little scary actually.

But how on Olympus and earth did she survive that. I've been struck by lightning on more then one occasion and I was shaky and well, fazed. But she was completely unfazed, I wonder why?

Teresa's POV

"What?" I questioned them. They were all staring at my eyes, I don't like to be the center of attention so, I didn't like my situation. "Uhh, are you okay?" Leo asked me with caution.

"Yeah, I feel like I could run a mile," I said as I got up, I lost my balance for a second and took an extra step to regain my balance. "Good," Jason replied, "I am so sorry."

"It's ok, I get hit by lightning all the time," I said sarcastically. "Really," Frank asked with disbelief. "Sarcasm," I said a little but more quietly, "actually I wasn't kidding about the whole 'run a mile' thing." Leo started laugh, "Here, let me show you what they were REALLY talking about." He started to walk past me and leave, I followed.

Leo's POV

I walked her down the hall a bit, then I waited for the doors to close. Now I'm not acting like myself, joking around and flirting with her. Why, you might ask?

Well, you see umm, ikindareallylikeherlikealot. Whew, got that out.

Now I said what needed to be said, in my head...

"Why did we stop?" She interrogated me, "Do you know where we can find a mirror?" I asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Uhh, Piper's room..." it sounded like more of a question, but I wonder how she knew that Piper's mom was Aphrodite. Was she even implying that? Had someone even told her who all of our parents were yet?

"I wouldn't if I wanted to keep my head, accually."

"Oh,"

"I've got one in my room," I took her hand, I got this burning sensation from where out skin touched. Not like flames, but like, I don't really know, except the fast that it wasn't just me. She was blushing a bit as we walked towards my room.

I opened the door to my room, it wasn't spectacular, the walls were a beige, my bed, with my black sheets weren't made. One of my drawers were open and had a blueprint hanging out of it.

I looked at Teresa, on her right cheek she had a bruise near her eye. I thought back to when she first boarded, she had had the bruise.

When she got into my bathroom, it had the mirror, I took both of my hands and quickly placed them over her eyes. I still got that tingling feeling I did earlier. She stopped short and I gently crashed into her. She took a few steps to regain her balance, "I just got hit by lighting, I'm still a bit shaky." I couldn't blame her. But she did seem completely unfazed by the whole idea here.

I turned her towards the sink mirror. "1, 2, 3," and I released my hands from her face. Instantly, they missed her warmth.

Her face was priceless, her mouth was just slightly open, her eyes were huge, and it was silent. Not the kind of silence that's awkward or uncomfortable, not the kind that's loud either, just a nice relaxing sort of silent. Then she got a wild grin of her face, "Alright, that is awesome." I think it was more of a statement than a 'looking for an answer'.

Her hands went to her hoodie pockets, "Oh, shoot," she sounded panicked, "if Sparky barbecued my iPod..." She was fumbling in her pocket.

She pulled out a white and silver iPod 4, no case, and white earbuds wrapped around it. "You had that in your pocket!" I exclaimed. She replied with, "We'll I wasn't 'planning' on getting hit by thousands of volts of electricity," and also with, "shoot, shoot, shoot," and "please don't shock me," under her breath as she put on earbuds.

It was cute, watching her get frustrated and unknotting her earbuds really fast, the way her eyebrows scrunched together.

She finally stuffed both of the earbuds into her ears, I snatched the left one, "HEY" she protested, "fine, but here" she handed me the right one, "use this one instead." I took the right one and gently stuffed it into my my ear. Then a song started to play,it must've been where she had left off.

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I knew that song, Demons by Imagine Dragons.

"Nice choice but, can I pick?" She handed me her iPod, it had no cracks or huge scratches. I scrolled and picked an awesome song, Light 'em Up by Fall Out Boy

"You know, judging by what I saw out there, I guessed this would be your 'song'."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, you aren't freaked out or anything? I don't usually like to lead with 'Hey, I'm Leo and I can make fire with my body."she smiled as I said the last part.

"No I'm not freaked out by it, I mean I guess if all of this gods stuff is true and all that..." She just stopped, she knew she was rambling. But she just gave me an impish, side grin.

By now the song was over, I was tempted to sing along, and she looked ready to burst and start doing it too. She took back her ear buds and began to wrap them around her iPod. I decided to ask her about that bruise. First mistake.

"So, where'd you get that bruise," I pointed to it, "you had it when you got on the ship?"

Immediately her face dropped, I regretted asking. "Umm no where,"

It sounded like a question, " You look like you remember," I was pushing it. Stupid ADHD. She started to leave the bathroom and go into my bedroom.

"Just drop it,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No," she was looking me in the eyes, and looked like she wanted me to shut up.

"My mother," and she walked out of my room, but before she closed the door she said what I think was "night."

I sat in the edge of my bed, my feet were resting on the side of the bed, my elbows were resting on my knees and and head was in my hands, my jaw was slightly unhinged.

Great, now I made her angry and she hates me now. Thanks a lot. Then a little voice said 'your welcome' inside my head. 'Shut up' I replied back to it.


	11. Late Night Swim

**11 the books are real**

Wow, seriously. No comments. Wow. I just got sick of not updating so, TA-DA! Percy would be disappointed in you.

All I want is 1 measly comment, please.

Teresa's POV

My eyes slowly opened. My eyes not wanting to open, my eyelashes were sticking together. There was a ringing in my ears, my pulse was beating fast. I had my right earbud in my ear playing music on a low volume, the deep bass blaring louder, my iPod underneath my pillow. You know that feeling when you wake up in the most comfortable position and don't want to get up. Yup.

I lay on my right side, I looked at the wall across from me, it wasn't pink(my mom chose the color) with a wooden vanity in front of the wall. It was an electric blue wall with light cloud shadows doing a slow dance along the crisp paint.

I remembered my dream from last night, it was so real. The ship, Camp Jupiter, Leo...and the rest, and my account with Leo blowing up the Camp. I reached for my elbows, no trace of major bleeding.

It was all real.

If all of that was real did that mean that all of the stories and places were, like Panam, Hogwarts, Narnia, holy crap Narnia!

A huge smile spread across my sleepy face, perhaps the largest smile I could manage laying down. I took in a realization that this was real and is happening to me. Nothing good ever happens to me, I'm not special, or different. I guess I am now. But, why me.

I saw the sun shining in through the windows, the shadows still danced across my walls. I took a quick peak at my iPod to check the time and what song was playing, the time was 7:12 and I had Bad Wings by The Glitch Mob playing.

I grabbed my iPod in a shaky hand and sat up in my bed, my legs dangling off of the edge. I let out a huge yawn, and stretched out my stiff arms. I remembered about my necklace, my hand went to my neck to make sure it was still there, it was.

I got up, locked my door, and changed into one of the many orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts that Annabeth gave me, plain blue jeans with a few holes and runs in it, black Nike's with neon pink edging, and my neon green men's hoodie(it's comfortable).

I went into the bathroom, brushed out my hair until there were no knots left.

I looked in the mirror. The light purple bruise on my face that Leo asked me about last night was still there, as it has been for the past two days...

'"MOM!" I screamed as I ran down the wooden stairs, "Jules wont turn down his video games!"

I was trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My older brother was playing a video game a few rooms down the hall. "Well, deal with it. I had to deal with the noise my older brothers made when I was little and trying to fall asleep." She said as she was muting the T.V. And she had this tone in her deep voice, like, 'I'm not in the mood.'

"Well I'm not you, AND it's just a video game." I replied back trying to get her to turn down his game, it was 2:34 a.m. and all of the windows were open so he is probably keeping the neighbors awake too.

"Just deal with it!" She said getting up off of the couch very clumsily. Obviously she didn't want to be bothered, and she meant business when she got off of the couch.

"NO! I won't, I'm a child! I need my freaking sleep!"

She slapped me across the face.

"Don't say those curse words! I don't ever wanna hear them come out of your mouth!"

I turned and started to walk up the stairs back to my room, "That wasn't cussing." I murmured. Now that wasn't the first time she's hit me incase you were wondering.'

Leo. Shoot, I hope he doesn't hate me. The way I snapped at him.

In the meantime of that flashback I had brushed my unnaturally white teeth.

I decided to keep the bright green hood down on my jacket. The bruise was fading a bit. Perhaps that was the ambrosia working it's magic.

I took one last look in the mirror and waltzed into my bedroom. I grabbed my iPod stuck in both of my earbuds, hit shuffle, and turned up the volume. Titanium by David Guetta. I don't know why but, it's one of my favorite songs ever.

I checked the time, 7:34. I unlocked my door and started to head for the main deck.

Leo's POV

UGH. I have been awake since 4:30 steering the ship and being on lookout.

I feel a bit delusional, so when I hear footsteps behind me I don't think anything of it. But I nearly jump out of my skin when I see a figure next to me.

"Don't do that. Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

She ignored me, maybe it was because of our last conversation...

Earbuds, Apollo kids.

The sun was reflecting perfectly off of her face, creating a thin line of light tracing her profile, the slight breeze was blowing back her dark brown hair, like the hero in the movies. She looks beautiful. Me being annoying, typical Leo, I yank out both of her earbuds. BIG MISTAKE.

She stops her empty gaze at the orange, pink and purple sunrise, and grabs both of my hand and pins me back down on the railing in less than a second. My back hits the railing with a humongous THUD.

Last time I mess with an Apollo's kid earbuds.

Her face was like two feet from mine, I could smell her minty breath from here. She has this look in her eye, and it says "You touched my music. You will die."

Kind of reminds me of coach.

"Seriously I was in the middle of Titanium."

"You weren't answering me."

"Yeah earbuds, volume, no hear Leo." As she spoke each word her face moved another inch towards mine.

"Can you let me go? You-Your like breaking my hands." She was strong, and it hurt.

She immediately let go of my hands, got this look in her eyes that said sorry, and moved back to her spot. "Sorry." And she didn't snap, it was like she was really sorry she hurt me.

"Hey. It's ok, you didn't hurt me that bad," I tugged at my shirt collar really cocky, "I mean, I'm Leo Flaming Valdez."

She paused her music, and wrapped her earbuds around her iPod. Then she faced me, "Yeah so, that whole fire thing..."

"Uh," that caught me off guard, "yeah. Most people are scared of me getting out of control, or like burning cities and stuff. Usually they run."

"Well," she stuck her nose slightly towards the early morning sky, "I think that it's cool."

"No, not really. I'm a freak."

"Embrace your inner weirdness," she said chuckling

"Hmm"

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she questioned.

"Oh you know. The usual life or death situations."

"No, I don't." She cocked her head.

"Oh, well it's quite the adrenaline rush...if you live."

"Oh, fun..."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air.

"So, where are we exactly." I was glad she broke the silence.

I checked the GPSish device, "Well, we are near the four corners. Utah to be exact, just outside some small town called Hanksville."

"Are we moving slower than yesterday?"

"Yeah, there are the wind current to think off, and Festus. He's been pretty much non stop moving since we left Long Island, but Annabeth had to get her hands on Percy. And if I didn't kick it into high gear, she would have her hands around my neck."

She let out a slight laugh.

"Oh you think I'm kidding-" "No, I believe you."

My plan was everybody wakes up, I dock the ship, we eat breakfast, walk around town and let Festus rest, then come back in like 2 hours.

"So when everyone wakes up I'll stop the ship. I'll tell you the rest of the plan during breakfast." As if on cue Annabeth stumbled on deck with a very sleepy Percy, with arms around her.

"Morning, everybody." spoke the daughter of Athena. Percy mumbled something that sounded like "morning", but his head was buried in her shoulder.

"When's breakfast?" I politely asked the deadly blonde. "In like five minutes. We're going to wake up the rest." She said motioning to Percy.

"Oh, what happened to Travis last night, I haven't seen him since we left Camp Jupiter?" Teresa asked the attached demigods.

"Oh he was asleep, all curled up in a little ball. Connor found him, and he got me to wake him up." he paused and smiled, "Lets just say he had the pleasure of waking up wet."

She smiled at that. I love her smile, so warm and comforting.

"So that was the girlish high-pitched scream I heard last night." I wondered out loud. That made Teresa start laughing a little.

Percy and Annabeth started to walk down the hall to wake up everybody. I overheard Percy saying, "You were right about her smile you know-" then I got cut off by the heavy doors closing.

"Well, I better start docking the ship." I said, hoping it went better than last time we stopped.


End file.
